


蜂蜜牛奶巧克力

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: pwp双性组件孕期play





	蜂蜜牛奶巧克力

“目标5分钟后出现，都准备好了吗？”

安德森副队长拿着望远镜站在楼房的窗口往街角某处地下通道的出口处看了一下，冲耳机里嚷了一声。

该死的这是新年第一天，但他们却得全队人马埋伏在这阴暗潮湿四处漏风的废厂区抓捕一个蹲守已久的红冰贩子。

“鱼饵准备好了，随时可以行动。”

“一分队已就位。”

“狙击手已就位。”

听到这句熟悉的声音时，汉克下意识的移动了一下望远镜的角度，在距离抓捕地点不远的三楼平台上，今天担任狙击手的仿生人他的搭档、也是他的恋人康纳正十分专业的隐蔽在半截砖墙后面，似乎是感应到他的视线，仿生人抬起头，朝他的方向给了一个wink，这多少让汉克老脸有点发红。

“咳、各分队注意！”

副队长轻咳了一下掩饰自己的尴尬，不过嘴角的弧线已经出卖了他的心情，但突然，望远镜的视线中出现了一个不该出现的身影——

“艹！嫌犯怎么提前出现了！！一分队准备！”

“报告副队长！我们遭到了阻拦！是一辆大货车侧翻！”

“糟了！那家伙发现了！他要跑！”

“立刻请求支援！一分队尽快抽调人手追上去！”

“副队长！他们有接应的！”

“不能让他跑了！”

“看！有人追上去了！”

视线中突然一个灰蓝色的身影一闪而过——

“康纳！是康纳！他追过去了！”

我操？！康纳？！

汉克吓得心脏都停跳了一秒，赶紧追着嫌犯逃走的方向一看，果然，那个穿着灰色制服的身影正从二楼的管道上跃到对面楼房的平台，在踩断了三根栏杆以后沿着楼顶边缘就飞快的追了过去……

“我操！康纳你他妈的快给我停下来！”

耳机中收到一句干脆利落的：“Got it！”

但那身影根本就没有一点停下来的意思，甚至还翻过了三道栏杆。

“我操！我！该死的！”

安德森副队长气得丢下手上的望远镜转身就跑。

 

循着追踪器的信号，人类老警探气喘吁吁的追到那个RK800时，后者正跟嫌犯扭打在一起，并且赶在副队长怒气爆棚之前一拳揍在了对方右脸上，成功的用电子手铐将那红冰贩子拷住。

“副队长，这家伙……”

“给我闭嘴！”

汉克大步走过去毫不客气的一拳揍在了嫌犯的左脸上再将晕倒的人类扔在一边，然后一把拎起了RK800的领子。

“我刚刚叫你停下！你没听见吗？！”

“可副队长，不追上去的话行动失败率会是96.7%…”

蜜糖色的眼睛无辜的眨了眨。

“去他妈的失败率！康纳你！你难道不知道你、你他妈的怀着孕呢！”

 

安德森副队长捧着一杯热饮回到车里的时候，康纳正老老实实的坐在副驾上喝他的营养液。

为了给孕育中的人类胚胎提供营养，RK800必须定期喝一些特制的营养液来转化成可供胚胎吸收的养分，他甚至还能进食一些人类的食物。

汉克看了他一眼，没好气的关上车门，抬手咬了一大口巧克力派，酥脆的外皮裂开来，可可香味开始在封闭的车内弥散。

“对不起副队长，我错了！我下次不这样擅自行动了！”

这次康纳学乖了，不再强调根据系统监测结果他行为不会对胎儿造成任何影响，道歉听起来诚恳又真切，望着自己的眼睛也眨得像个乖巧的贵宾犬，但汉克敢肯定他下次还会，真那么听话的话他就不是异常仿生人了。

“算了！你的系统运算那么先进，我能说什么呢！”

人类无可奈何的叹了口气，伸手抹去仿生人嘴角沾到的一点营养液，虽然康纳一再坚持自己没事，但他还是把康纳带到模控生命的服务点进行了一次全身体检才放下心来，事实证明他们的孩子安然无恙。

“别生气嘛副队长…”

康纳又向着汉克的方向靠近了一些，一股明显的奶香味儿钻进了人类的鼻子，唔…真不明白这些设计师为什么把营养液的味道搞得这么香甜！

“但是副队长，你为什么会这么在意这个孩子？我是说…你之前不是并不同意吗？”

为这个之前他们争论过不少次，汉克始终不能接受让仿生人给自己生孩子这种扯淡的事儿，尤其是，这个仿生人还是个男的。

但后来他妥协了，与其说是妥协，不如说是他动心了，谁不想跟自己的伴侣一起养育一个自己的孩子呢，哪怕这个伴侣是个整天气死人的仿生人。

“咳、你以为我只是在意那个孩子吗？”

汉克转头看了看康纳一眼，看上去怀孕这种事对仿生人几乎没什么影响，至少他身边这只是这样的，整天上蹿下跳，倒是他跟着担心得要命。

“明白了。”康纳额角的灯圈转动了一下，“所以，副队长你担心我就直说嘛！”

“我！……”

刚要说出否定的话，一双火热的嘴唇吻在了他的嘴角，舌尖灵活的舔去他胡子上沾着的一点巧克力酱，那种蜂蜜牛奶一样香甜的味道再次钻入了他的鼻腔，随之而来的还有仿生人柔软舌体滑进了他的嘴里。

唔、该死的安卓！这算什么？道歉吗？

康纳很少会在这样的半公开的场合与他亲热，汉克下意识的想推开，但他左手端着热饮杯，又手还拿着一个咬了一半的巧克力派，只能任由康纳的手搂在他脖子上，将舌头舔进了他的嘴里。

像个小狗，又或者别的什么小东西，警用型的接吻技巧简直差得要死，但这却让他蠢蠢欲动起来，那条不知道什么精密材料做成的舌头很滑，因为怀孕的缘故康纳的体温比平常高，嫩滑火热的小东西带着甜香味在他嘴里不得章法的舔动，汉克干脆将那个巧克力派搁到一边，压着仿生人脑后柔软的发尾加深了这个亲吻，一直到康纳忍不住哼出声来才放开。

“怎么？”人类挑了挑眉问他的伴侣。

小仿生人舔了舔自己的嘴角，像是在回味刚才从人类口中掠夺到的巧克力酱的味道。

“汉克，”他说，“我们回家去……”

 

“真的可以？”

大床上，人类靠在床头坐着，一边抚摸着跨坐在他身上的RK800的身体，一边小心翼翼的问。

“可以，汉克…胚胎发育稳定…现在、已经可以了……”

小仿生人红着脸，身上只穿了一件宽大的衬衣，过长的下摆刚好能遮住他微微显出来一些弧度的小腹，汉克将手覆上去，沿着轻微的曲线，掌面在光滑的皮肤上轻轻摩挲着，仿生人就算怀孕也不会有多余的脂肪层，薄薄的皮肤层下是那个温暖柔软的人造子宫，哪里似乎已能感觉轻微的胎动。

“你确定？要不…今天先别？”

“不、汉克…可以的！就稍微轻一点……”

康纳微微直了直身体，只不过之前两人动情的抚摸和亲吻就已经让他下面潮湿一片，因为孩子的缘故，他们有四个月没好好做过了，平时汉克有需求的时候也都是康纳用手或者嘴帮他解决，到这显然是不够的，康纳也渴望与汉克的亲密行为，不只是拥抱和接吻，他渴望被进入，被汉克强势的填满，被完完全全的引导着、占有着达到高潮。

“我想让你进入我，汉克…”

仿生人搂住他爱人的脖子，身体在那个温暖的怀抱里蹭了蹭。

“该死的…你永远都让我没法拒绝…”

人类喘息着搂紧康纳小猫一样身体，光滑、细腻的皮肤，因为怀孕而升高的体温……明明知道并不是由血肉组成，却偏偏让他欲罢不能。

“我有多久没碰你了？小家伙……”

粗糙的手掌像领主宣告着主权一样在属于他的这具纤瘦却结实的身体上游走，康纳令他着迷，从他们有过第一次以后，他几乎很容易就会被这家伙勾起情欲来，那双无辜的蜜糖色眼睛，那缕总是垂在额前的碎发，喊他名字时张开的柔软双唇…无一不是世上最催情的烈酒，以至于在康纳怀孕初期他们不得不分开来睡，天知道他有多少次晚上光是回想起康纳高潮时候的呻吟就硬得没法入睡，当然康纳也会帮他解决，小仿生人乖巧的跪在他腿间舔他性器的样子也的确很让人血脉喷张，但汉克还是十分怀念那个令他欲罢不能的小洞，进入康纳的感觉实在太美妙了，他光是想到那种被痉挛的内壁包裹起来的感觉，都能令他硬得发痛。

而今天，从康纳在车里一反常态热情的亲吻他时候开始，汉克就知道这其中肯定有鬼，果然，回到家，小家伙主动的爬到沙发上搂住他的脖子，红着脸告诉他已经过了初孕阶段，可以进行亲密行为。

这消息令汉克惊喜万分，他们从客厅一路拥吻到卧室，等汉克稍微找回点儿理智的时候康纳已经被他剥得只剩一件衬衣。

汉克的手指顺着仿生人臀部完美的曲线抚摸下去，在那中间滑动了一下，溪谷内的小缝潮湿得像是能流出水来，康纳的脸更红了，那里是一个本不该出现在他身上的仿生器官——为了孕育，他加装了全套的女性生育组件。

没错，是，全套。

这大概就是“安德森式固执”，汉克始终不愿意选择将受精卵直接置入人工子宫然后移植到机体的方式，用他的话来说，这他妈像是工厂车间的流程，守旧的老男人坚持繁衍是件神圣的事，他更愿意选用传统的自然受孕方式，简单说就是康纳必须是由他操到怀孕的。

康纳还记得，汉克让他受孕的那个夜晚，他紧张又羞涩的张开腿，像初夜的新娘一样用刚调试好的女性组件等待着这个属于人类的仪式，他的爱人温柔又强势的进入他，将他操到尖叫哭泣着求饶，然后不止一次的把浓稠的精液都射入了他初次打开的生育腔内。

“汉克…快一些…再快一些……”

深刻又强烈的记忆带来的是身体更明显的欲望，小仿生人不自主的夹紧腿在人类粗糙的指腹上蹭动，那些敏感柔嫩的蚌肉在情欲的驱使下渴求着更多的抚慰和摩擦。

“这么快就有感觉了？想要了？”

汉克有一下没一下的咬着康纳的嘴唇，赞美科技，怎么就能将这该死的安卓制造得如此甜美可口，那双唇柔软得像是舔一舔就会化掉，比蜂蜜更甜，比牛奶还滑腻，下面也是……

人类的双指灵活的分开那条湿漉漉的小缝，轻而易举就找到了那其中已经有些发胀的小肉粒，像一颗光滑的小珍珠，汉克用指头揉按了上去。

“啊！啊汉克…嗯……”

康纳全身细微的抽搐了一下，双腿条件反射的夹得更紧，抓住汉克双肩的手指都忍不住收紧了，不过恐怕，收紧的还不止手指吧……

“放松，放松一点，夹这么紧，我该怎么进去呢？”

汉克一边继续挑弄那颗小豆豆，用指甲撩刮那前段的小孔，一边在康纳耳边呢语，胡子有意无意的蹭着仿生人发烫的脸颊，那里已经泛起一片桃红，显然，他的小安卓比从前更加敏感了。

“汉克…别、别再弄那里！里面…也想……嗯、进入我汉克…”

仿生人喘息着，仅仅是手指的摩擦产生出的快感数据就已经足以让他双腿颤抖，越是想逃离却又越是被汉克搂得更紧，可外部剧烈的快感衬托出的是内里的空虚，他身体不断的扭动，像是在躲闪过于激烈的刺激，又像是在邀请更深入的占有，雌穴因为得不到满足的欲望而收缩着，渴望有什么东西来填满它。

“慢慢来，小家伙，别急，会喂饱你的。”

汉克将手指滑到花心，那里火热滑腻，指尖轻轻戳弄了一下就像刺入了一颗熟烂多汁的蜜桃，其中蜜汁顺着手指流了出来，人类满意的将手指推了进去，里面果然已经湿成一片，滑嫩火热的内壁缠了上来，康纳咬着唇从鼻腔里发出甜蜜而黏软的呻吟，身体夹紧那两根手指开始主动用不断的起伏起来操弄自己。

“看看你，康纳，才四个月你就‘饿’成这样了？你是有多想我操你？嗯？”汉克一边用手指操弄着小仿生人的花心，一边亲吻着他光裸的锁骨，“告诉我，这样就够了吗？你还想要什么？”

“不、不够…汉克…啊哈、不够…”仿生人闭着眼喘息着，这样当然是不够的，感官的触觉已经被点燃，一直压抑着的情欲被惹动，记忆中所有交媾缠绵的数据被唤醒，他忍不住的想要更多，“汉克！我想要你的…你的大家伙！用它把我塞满，汉克、进入我…嗯、喂饱我……”

“噢，你这个淫荡的小家伙…”

汉克将手指抽了出来，搂住小仿生的臀将它略微抬高，然后扶着自己早就胀得发痛的性器挤入小缝中，火热的顶端压在那粒饱胀充血的小豆豆上狠狠蹭了几下，然后在康纳颤抖的惊喘中顶在了花心的入口。

“想要就自己来，乖，我怕我会忍不住，我可不想伤到你……”

汉克捏了捏小仿生人光裸的臀，康纳有些娇羞的哼了两声，红着脸伸手扶住那根坚挺的阳具，对准自己的雌穴缓缓坐了下去。

“嗯…有点…太大…”

才只是头端的进入就已经感觉有些吃力了，怀孕令他的身体变得敏感，汉克的尺寸对这个才是第二次使用的新组件来说未免也可怕了些，康纳忍不住有些嗔怪的瞪了人类一眼。

“嫌大？你天天被它操得爽到的时候可没嫌过！别偷懒……”

汉克懒洋洋的在小仿生人屁股上拍了一巴掌，康纳哼了一声，略适应了一下，在汉克进入到一半的时候就开始慢慢动了起来，一手撑着汉克的肩膀一手护着微微凸出的腹部，摇晃着屁股卖力的吞吐着，随着动作的加大，汉克感觉自己的老二像是进到了一个火热得像是能令他融化的地方，跟后穴的紧致感不太一样，康纳的雌穴中软嫩滑腻，被挤开的内壁像张饥渴的小嘴会不停的吸紧他，而且敏感得一塌糊涂，随便顶两下小家伙就哼哼唧唧的喘个不停，眼角都红了去。

“真有这么舒服？嗯？看看你这个享受的样子……”

配合着康纳的扭动，汉克把握着小仿生人浑圆紧致的屁股将他一下下的往自己阴茎上按，感觉着蜜穴中的嫩肉被自己一次次破开又热切的包裹过来。

“汉克…！嗯…就是…很舒服！唔…好胀…”

康纳一边眯着眼享受着一边喘得越来越娇媚，或许是因为怀孕的缘故，原本略有些沙哑的声音中染上了一层婉转甜蜜的味道，像是兑入了蜂蜜牛奶的热巧克力，听得汉克心里发痒，下面也是更胀得难受。

“该死的小骚货！你是有多想要……”

汉克发狠的往里顶了几下，看康纳已经软得都快撑不住，就伸手搂住他的腰，用胡子在仿生人火热的胸口上蹭了两下，然后衔住了小家伙胸前的嫩粒。

唔……这该死的乳头竟然是甜的，跟涂了蜜似的，孕期的小家伙胸脯也微微有点饱满起来，像是初发育时候的少女，连乳晕的颜色也变得嫣红，乳头大了一圈，更加柔韧了，含在嘴里像颗软弹甜美的果汁软糖，汉克忍不住又吸又咬的过了一把吃糖的瘾，康纳被他舔弄得全身颤抖，雌穴不住的收紧，想要伸手去推，但自己整个都软绵绵的哪儿有力气推得开，只能整个人都被汉克捧在手心里细细的“品尝”着。

“别！汉克、汉克轻点…轻点吸…啊啊……会……”

“会怎样？”

人类叼着口中的糖果含糊的问，不过他马上就知道了答案，在被他舔弄得微微张开的乳孔中竟然泌出一些点甘甜的乳汁来。

“我的天，你竟然还有这功能！？”

汉克不可思议的看着眼前的景象，被吮吸得又红又肿的乳尖不断的溢出一些白色的乳汁来，顺着小仿生人嫣红鼓胀的乳晕向下流淌，看上去格外可口。

“孕期…受到刺激就会…嗯…”康纳羞得脸红，却又忍不住将另一侧的乳头往人类嘴边送了过去，“汉克…这边也…好胀…嗯、帮我…”

“当然！当然……”

人类再次喘着粗气埋首下去享用，他故意将挤弄着康纳的乳房，将小仿生人的乳尖吮吸出羞人的声音来，身下的性器更像是得到了滋养一般更加卖力的往里挺动，那个幼嫩的花穴已经彻底被操开了，任由狰狞的怪兽在其间粗暴肆掠，被磨得又红又肿花瓣可怜兮兮的打开着，入口处的花蜜都被捣成了白浆。

康纳的雌穴本就不算深，粗长的性器捣弄了数十下便顶到了他柔软饱满的生殖腔底，突然被外力顶撞令生殖腔本能的收缩起来，小仿生人不由得惊慌的护住肚子想要躲闪，偏偏又被几记大力的抽送顶得软了脚。

“汉克！轻点、别顶…别、不行！啊！啊…”

“呵呵，我去跟宝宝打个招呼！”

汉克说着故意坏心眼的往闭合的入口处顶了两下，孕育中的生殖腔当然是不能被进入的，他这么说其实也只是为了看小家伙惊慌的样子，不过说真的他也十分怀念一举攻陷这片“处女地”的时候，那里面可真是又紧又热，再加上当时初次被干进生殖腔的小仿生人一脸惊慌又无助的样子，头上亮着红圈，挂在自己腰上的双腿紧紧的缠着，整个子宫都收缩抽搐起来，汉克几乎没几分钟就失了控，他想要把他完全的射满，直到他哭着说装不下，事实上他确实这么做了，那个柔软的子宫几乎将他榨干，而小家伙在恢复意识后还一脸又羞又正经的跟他说为了提高受孕机率，希望他暂时别拔出去……

“这真是个可恶的魔鬼…”

他顶着康纳的生殖腔又狠狠来了几下才恋恋不舍的退出去，康纳看上去已经被过强的快感折磨得完全没了力气，软绵绵的靠在汉克怀里任凭他将自己轻柔的放在床上，汉克往他腰腹下垫上柔软的垫子，然后再次拉开康纳的腿，小家伙的双腿间已经被操得一片狼藉了，因为过度摩擦而被操成绯红色的花穴完全合不拢，穴口处挂着晶莹的黏液，但饕欲未饱的人类今晚的目标可不只是如此。

“让我看看你另外的小洞准备得如何了？”

人类的手指沾了些蜜液作为润滑就向小家伙的后穴探去，那个入口摸起来也已经饥渴难耐了，才一探入便急切的吸住不放。

“我、嗯…都准备好了，汉克……汉克可以、啊、尽情的享用我……”

康纳一边湿着眼眶看向他的丈夫，一边用“实际行动”表现着他的热情，他将汉克的手指咬得很紧，那里面不断涌出的温热滑液已经足以彰显他的渴望。

“我享用你？哼哼～”汉克满意的哼了两声，随意的扩张了两下便将手指抽出，看起来小家伙根本已经不需要、也等不及更多的前戏了，甬道虽然紧窄，但早就足够的滑软，人类换成了自己依旧还未得到释放的性器整个顶了进去，“我看分明是你的小洞很久没吃到副队长的大肉棒吧？嗯？”

当后穴被熟悉的酸胀感填满的时候，康纳已经连回答的话都说不出来了，四个月没有被进入过的后穴一下子有点无法适应，但内壁却习惯性的包裹住这久违的访客，甚至像是生怕失去一样急切的绞紧，他的头不自觉地仰起来，大腿夹得紧紧的，腰身挺成一条优美的弧线，汉克显然对他的反映很是满意，掐着仿生人的腰低咆着用力向前顶去，像是要连根部都一起塞进去。

“不要！汉克、这太深…啊、太深了点……”

由于人造子宫的压迫，深处的腔道变得紧窄，那巨物的存在感也就比之前更加清晰了起来，随着汉克强势的深入，康纳甚至能感觉到它上面每一根血管的跳动，这让他忍不住有些害怕，可身体却诚实的变得更湿了，更多的快感从结合出产生出来，他徒劳的挣扎着想要逃离片刻这种让他快要宕机的感强烈冲击，但显然汉克不会让他得逞。

体会到了蜜穴的变化，人类开始更加变本加厉的往那些滑腻深处操干起来，他知道康纳喜欢怎样的角度，他熟悉康纳的每一处敏感点，并且毫不客气的对它们进行着攻击，不仅这样，他甚至还用拇指拨弄着仿生人前面柔嫩的雌穴。

“原来干你后面你这里也会流水？康纳…你是有多敏感……”

手指扒开花穴的肉瓣，被冷落的小口正随着后穴被操干的节律一开一合收缩着，可怜兮兮的流着蜜汁，人类的目光像是有温度一样扫视着粉色花蕊和前端模拟充血的小肉豆，这让意识到汉克正在看哪儿的康纳羞得不敢睁开眼。

“汉克！不、别看……”

他伸手想去遮住那个奇怪的本不属于他的器官，但却被汉克一把抓住了他的手并将它按在那里。

“你自己摸一下，康纳…看看你有多湿…”

人类握着仿生人的手指在花穴附近滑动着，康纳几乎尖叫起来。

“不要！汉克、别…啊…这太……”

太羞耻了！

他想缩回手，但汉克不允许，他将康纳的手指引向那颗饱满火热的小珍珠，轻轻的绕在那上面打着圈。

“就这样，做得很好，康纳…你其实喜欢这样对吗？你后面都收紧了，你夹得我快射出来了，该死…康纳你真让我忍不住……”

沙哑的低喘声越来越急促，抽送的力度也渐渐加重，康纳感觉自己的系统中产生出了两种不同的情欲数据来，后穴中酸胀饱满的快感和前面重新被开发出的渴望，它们交替煎熬着他，汉克今天的动作幅度并不激烈，甚至可以说是很温柔，这让他有些无法得到满足，欲望像是悬在半空一般无处释放，尤其是没有被慰藉到的雌穴，他想要更多温暖的、饱满的进入……

“汉克……”

仿生人忍不住将自己的手指向那个花瓣中间的入口处滑过去，这感觉很奇妙，不同于汉克手指粗糙坚硬的摩擦，仿生人的手指更加火热轻柔，康纳清楚自己身体的敏感之处，他精准的抚慰着自己并学着汉克的动作往那流着蜜液之处探进去。

“汉克！啊…汉克……”

雌穴因为手指的进入而再度收缩痉挛起来的时候，康纳仰起头发出几乎是哽咽的呻吟，汉克俯下身去亲吻他修长的脖子。

“我在…乖，我在这儿……”带着灼热呼吸的亲吻细细碎碎的落在仿生人颈侧的皮肤和他滚烫的耳垂。

“继续、就这样，乖孩子…”他说，“做得好我会给你奖励……”

人类用一只手撑住自己的身体以免压到康纳，另一只手温柔的抚摸着仿生人不断起伏的腹部，指尖在微微隆起的皮肤上描画出胎儿的形状，康纳在他掌心下不可控的颤抖起来，然后感觉那手掌向下握住了他羞涩翘立着的性器。

“啊、唔嗯！汉克…啊别…啊……”

三处极度敏感的器官同时被刺激到的快感让康纳含糊不清的惊喘起来，他先进的系统甚至无法组织出一句完整的话语来表达他的渴望，又或者他已经根本不打算表达，他将自己的身体、情欲和渴望都交给了汉克，他的伴侣，他的恋人，他伸手紧紧的搂着汉克的脖子，手指揪住那些凌乱的白发无规律的像人类一样沉溺在纷杂的快感数据中喘息着，任由无机质的泪水宣告着他的欢愉和满足……

“你真棒，康纳…乖孩子…放松……去享受…你快高潮了对吗？”

汉克很清楚自己恋人的极限，他知道康纳累积的快感就快达到一个顶峰，小家伙额角的灯圈疯狂的闪成红色，被他握在手中套弄着的性器颤动着吐出一股股的前液来，性交腔内更是湿得像坏掉了一样，隔着一层薄薄的材料，他感觉康纳的雌穴也在收缩着紧紧的包裹着他自己的手指。

“手别停下，康纳…继续…告诉我你要什么……”

人类半吻半咬的攻占着康纳滚烫的耳廓，粗糙的指腹摩挲着不断吐出蜜汁的铃口，而他埋在仿生人软穴中的性器也更加坚挺胀大起来，随时准备喂饱他饥渴的伴侣。

“我要你…汉克！…求你…啊、快一些！射进来、汉克…”

康纳几乎是哭起来，过高的压力值让他的系统甚至弹出警告，他需要释放，他模拟着汉克抽送的节律快速的插弄着自己的雌穴，同时紧紧的缠住人类的腰。

“汉克！！”

当抽动着的仿生性器在人类手中释放出来的时候，他终于尖叫起来。

“我在！…”

他的爱人在他耳边发出野兽一样沙哑的低吼，人类浓稠的精液灌入了他的腔道。

 

“你确定真的没事？”

汉克将毯子裹紧了一些，确保能笼罩住康纳赤裸的身体。

那些令人脸红心跳的液体已经清理干净，一脸满足的仿生人正懒洋洋的窝在他怀抱里吮吸一袋蓝血。

“不会有事，汉克，系统一直有实时监测胚胎状况。”

“唔……”

难道监测到有什么问题老子还得做到一半拔出去吗？

汉克一边在心里嘀咕着一边摩挲着康纳光裸的肚子，突然眼神一瞥发现了仿生人脖子上的几处过于明显的红痕。

“康纳？这是什么时候留下的？”

“就……刚才吧？”仿生人抬手摸了摸自己的脖子，如果是往常，保守的人类一定会要求他修复皮肤上外露可见的吻痕，但是……

“汉克，对了，我忘了告诉你，因为怀孕的缘故，孕期皮肤表层留下的所有创伤和痕迹，都不能被消除哦……”

“Fuck!!!”

 

也就是说，副队长在新年第一天夜里干了什么这个问题……

明天，大概DPD所有的人都会知道了。


End file.
